


You can leave your hat on

by Dita (Hessefan)



Series: Dr. Jekyll [1]
Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2008-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>se acercó con paso lento y elegante hasta el centro de la bodega abandonada. Supo que se encontraría allí, esperándolo, quizás impaciente; y eso lo sobre excitaba, tanto que solía perder un poco el control con sus amantes de turno logrando que los cortes fuesen más profundos y más peligrosos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can leave your hat on

**Author's Note:**

> FIC VIEJO, precaución al leer (?) Y no, GB no me pertenece. No tengo tiempo de remasterizar este fic, pero prometo que en vacaciones lo hago.

El sujeto se acercó, con paso lento y elegante, hasta el centro de la bodega abandonada. Supo que se encontraría allí, esperándolo, quizás impaciente; y eso lo sobre excitaba, tanto que solía perder un poco el control con sus amantes de turno logrando que los cortes fuesen más profundos y más peligrosos.  
—¿Te ha gustado lo que viste? —investigó Kuroudo acomodándose sutilmente el sombrero.  
—Sabes que me gusta mirar —la voz suave, pero sin dejar de ser masculina, fue lujuriosa.  
El muchacho echó su cuerpo hacia adelante logrando de esa forma que la escasas luz en el lugar diese de lleno sobre su cabellera rubia. Una sonrisa, muy distintas a las demás y que sólo el hombre frente a sus ojos conocía, se plasmó en su rostro. Estiró los brazos hacia atrás acomodándose en la rudimentaria cama.  
El escenario, tal vez escalofriante para más de uno, era un lugar lúgubre con olor a humedad y encierro; sus paredes grises, al igual que el alto techo que apenas se alcanzaba a vislumbrar, con los ventanales de vidrio repartido, en su mayoría hecho añicos, dejando atravesar el frío viento de otoño; aquello era un paraíso para ambos sujetos.  
Su paraíso personal...  
—Veo que en esta ocasión Ginji-kun ha logrado mucho en ti —la sonrisa del Dr. Jekyll fue más sádica que lo normal—, se nota a simple vista.  
Kyouji, en respuesta, llevó una mano a su entrepierna que aún se encontraba endurecida pese a haber acabado minutos antes gracias a tan inspiradoras escenas, un manchón en el pantalón blanco así lo aseguraba.  
—Debo admitir que fue algo... escalofriante —se sinceró Kagami—, pero no esperaba menos de ti.  
—¿Te parece que me extralimité esta vez? —arqueó una ceja sin romper su postura, todavía de pie frente al residente de la Ciudad Babilonia.  
—Sólo un poco —admitió—, pero le ha gustado, sin dudas. —Suspiró acariciándose con más fervor la hombría hinchada y adolorida—Aún creo poder oír sus gritos. Sus quejidos de dolor. Sus gemidos de inconmensurable placer.  
El gesto alegre fue variando con notoriedad a uno de extrema excitación, le encantaba ese juego. Le gustaba que Akabane lo torturase de aquella forma tan cruel, haciéndole desear al punto de desquiciarlo por completo; manteniéndose en su lugar sin dar ningún indicio de calmar esas ansias que nacían desde lo más profundo de su ser estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza.  
—Dime Kagami, ¿quieres seguir viendo o prefieres hacer otra cosa? —se acomodó un guante—Para ser sinceros... no tuve tanta diversión—de inmediato acotó—: no, me corrijo: Tuve mucha diversión con el emperador relámpago, pero...  
—¿Pero? —impaciente, llevó una mano al pecho, acariciándose por encima de la camisa—¿Tienes ganas de seguir divirtiéndote?  
—Puede ser —la sonrisa se esfumó por unos escasos segundos, el tiempo que le tomó relamerse el labio inferior. —¿Puedes divertirme más de lo que me divertí con Ginji-kun? —desafió.  
—Veremos —su respiración se agitó.  
Kuroudo descendió la mirada al suelo, el sombrero cubrió gran parte del rostro y, con suma calma, guió los delgados dedos hasta la larga chaqueta negra la cual desabrochó con parsimonia; la camisa —todavía humedecida por la transpiración derrochada en el último encuentro con Amano— se le pegó al pecho, se la quitó elevando la vista para ver la expresión de Kyouji.  
Kagami se acomodó en la cama, incorporándose apenas como si con ese acto pudiese ver mejor la escena que Akabane le estaba regalando, los pectorales surcados por viejas y marcadas heridas se dejó ver en todo su esplendor, el dueño de aquel cuerpo se acarició logrando que el espectador vibrase de deseo y envidia. Envidia, porque quiso que fuesen sus manos las que tocasen esa piel.  
—Así que te gusta mirar —esbozó el pelinegro con una pronunciada sonrisa que le obligó a entrecerrar los ojos.  
Sin recibir respuesta y sin esperarla realmente, siguió con el pantalón desabrochando el botón, lo dejó caer torpemente al suelo, luego le siguió el turno a los zapatos que desaparecieron al mismo tiempo que lo hizo la última prenda, dejando ver con claridad una pronunciada erección en el hombre que producía en sus víctimas una sensación de peligro y vértigo por igual.  
Así se sentía el residente de la ciudad Babilonia: a merced de ese hombre, en peligro, experimentando una adrenalina extrema. Cuando Kuroudo posó su mano derecha en el sombrero, Kyouji reaccionó pronunciando:  
—Puedes... dejarte el sombrero puesto.  
Akabane arqueó una ceja y soltó una apagada risa que, por ser de su propiedad, sonó aterradora y cruel. Obedeció el capricho del niño y se acercó con paso tranquilo hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rubio, fijó la mirada en él sin romper el contacto visual. Kagami, sobrepasado por la excitación y el miedo, se echó hacia atrás abriendo las piernas.  
El pelinegro hizo aparecer de una mano uno de los filosos cuchillos que brilló pavorosamente en la penumbra del lugar, lo acercó hasta el cuello de su presa haciéndole sentir el frío del metal, recorrió un camino que ya se sabía de memoria, rumbo al sur, volvió otra vez por el mismo lugar hasta llegar al primer botón de la camisa que cortó con extrema facilidad.  
El redondeado objeto voló por el aire perdiéndose en el suelo, Kagami no le dio más importancia de la que merecía y, viendo que si no hacía algo pronto volvería desnudo a la Ciudad Babilonia, con sus propias manos desabrochó el resto de los botones que aún seguían intactos.  
Bien, el rubio había captado el mensaje y se estaba comportando de manera obediente; paciente, Kuroudo esperó, pero tragó saliva cuando vio el pecho desnudo de su compañero. Por suerte —motivado por la ansiedad del inminente encuentro— la labor del rubio fue algo apresurada y desesperada, y en pocos segundos ya se encontraba por completo desnudo, o casi ya que todavía llevaba el aro colgando de la oreja, no obstante Akabane se encargó de hacerlo desaparecer con un ágil movimiento de su muñeca. El filo del bisturí cortó la delgada cadena y ya no quedó nada del accesorio.  
Es que así quería las cosas el pelinegro; y Kyouji lo sabía, por eso no reprochó el acto de vandalismo porque supo que estaba en falta.  
Aunque la erección de Kuroudo era bastante voluptuosa, la de Kagami lo era doblemente. El pelinegro sonrió internamente, complacido y algo halagado con semejante nivel de excitación, pudo ver el falo a punto, con la cabeza hinchada dolorosamente, amenazando con hacer surgir el cálido néctar.  
De nuevo Akabane se relamió los labios deseando probar ese líquido celestial. Se acercó al rubio posando las rodillas sobre la cama y gateó por la blanda superficie hasta lograr arrinconarlo, cuando ya no pudo escapar más, Kyouji se entregó, entrelazando la cintura del hombre con sus propias piernas incitándolo a que lo penetrase de inmediato.  
No le interesaba el preámbulo o el juego previo, sólo quiso sentirlo en su interior, cuanto antes, o iba a morir de deseo.  
Siempre le pasaba lo mismo con el pelinegro, y para éste no era muy distinta la situación, si bien gracias a su experiencia podía disimularlo mejor.  
Pese a haber acabado minutos antes con el apetecible y tembloroso cuerpo del Emperador relámpago no se sentía realizado, y sólo lograría sentirse completo cuando se uniese a ese ser, mitad ángel, mitad demonio.  
Sin los cuidados habituales, sin siquiera una previa lubricación o dilatación, sin mediar palabras y sin buscar consuelo, Kuroudo comenzó a penetrarlo con violencia; aunque, contradictoriamente, con una lentitud que se asemejaba a la suavidad, o por lo menos lo suave que podría llegar a serlo el Dr. Jekyll. Pero fue el mismo cuerpo del residente de la ciudad de Babilonia quien rechazó el enhiesto miembro.  
Kuroudo no se dio por vencido con tanta facilidad, aferró las piernas de Kagami con fuerza, hundiendo los dedos en la blanca piel, dejándole una marca más que se unió a la colección, acomodó el pene en la entrada y empujó con firmeza quebrando una invisible barrera y no paró hasta tocar fondo, o por lo menos hasta sentir que los testículos hacían tope con el cuerpo agitado del rubio.  
El vaivén comenzó, Akabane sin decirlo y sin confesárselo siquiera a sí mismo, se movió a placer y conveniencia del otro, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba cuando eran sus caderas las que marcaban el ritmo. Sentir en su interior el palpitante miembro del pelinegro, como tortuosamente ocupaba aquella estrecha extensión, desgarrando todo en su interior, haciéndolo estremecer y vibrar de dolor y placer por igual (un dolor y un placer que le quemaba y envolvía) era todo lo que necesitaba, lo que quería.  
El Dr. Jekyll tomó los tobillos de su amante y lo penetró con frenesí hasta sentir que el cuerpo ya no soportaba más la extrema sensación de gozo, frenó los movimientos sintiendo sobre los glúteos las manos del rubio aferrándose con desesperación.  
Salió de la cavidad sin ningún tipo de remordimiento por causarle un hondo dolor al otro; Kyouji se quedó desparramado en la cama sintiendo ese ardor particular en su parte más privada, Kuroudo, por su parte, se incorporó tomando la muñeca de Kagami e indicándole así que se sentase:  
—Así no —sonrió Akabane—, al revés.  
El rubio estaba acostumbrado a los extravagantes gustos del hombre, por eso se sentó a horcajadas sobre el enhiesto miembro, sólo que dándole la espalda al pelinegro, quien gimió de placer cuando se acomodó dejando caer el cuerpo hasta que la hombría descansó otra vez en el interior.  
Aquella vista era magnifica: el rubio con los glúteos bien abiertos recibiendo toda la extensión del tronco. Desde su lugar, el Dr. Jekyll podía verlo claramente y eso le enloqueció de placer, libidinoso acarició el trasero de su joven amante incitándolo a que comenzase de una buena vez con los movimientos de cadera.  
Así lo hizo Kyouji, obediente y sumiso soportó la molestia que sentía moviéndose, primero con lentitud, luego con arrebato; es que en esa posición el miembro del pelinegro ocupaba toda la calurosa cavidad de tal manera que al curvarse podía sentirlo hasta en su estómago (o esa era la sensación).  
Kagami pronto sintió el semen agolpándose en los testículos, Kuroudo lo descubrió e incorporándose apenas para alcanzar los brazos los estiró hacia atrás hasta terminar apresándole las muñecas. Ahora, con la espalda lo más arqueada posible, la posición se torno incluso más incómoda que al principio, dolorosa y por ende intensa; el rubio ya no pudo moverse con tanta libertad, fue por eso que Akabane se sentó por completo para poder tener el dominio; una vez cómodo le soltó las muñecas y lo tomó de los muslos para mecerlo. No le dejó, ni por un segundo, que se diese el placer que tanto necesitaba, el miembro de Kyouji estaba a punto de explotar, sólo necesitaba una ínfima caricia, un insignificante toque, pero Kuroudo no se lo permitió.  
Con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas a ambos lados de la cintura de Akabane, Kagami se sentía en la gloria; su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado, con la cabeza apuntando a los pies, se estremeció por completo al experimentar la pasión del hombre, supo por los quejidos que estaba a punto de derramarse en su interior.  
Así fue, el Dr. Jekyll aferró una última vez el cuerpo del Babilónico, dando una última estocada dolorosa, exhalando el último gemido de placer en esa noche, y todo el semen surgió, copioso y abundante. Salió del interior del rubio notando el pecho agitado de éste y la dolorosa hinchazón, se compadeció de él y hundió la cabeza entre las piernas.  
Sólo bastó que la punta de la lengua húmeda y calurosa de Akabane diese con el sensible y aterciopelado glande para que Kyouji se descargase por completo, ensuciando el rostro del pelinegro.  
Por un segundo creyó que se enojaría por tomarse semejante confianza, pero no, contrario a lo imaginado, el Dr. Jekyll elevó la cabeza plasmando una sonrisa ancha, tomó de la nuca al residente de la ciudad de Babilonia y le susurró:

—Límpiame el rostro —exigió—con tu lengua.

Con un tono tan serio y tan duro que Kagami obedeció sin chistar, comenzó a pasar la lengua por las mejillas de Kuroudo, por los labios, por la quijada, por los párpados hasta asegurarse de haber recogido todo el semen, cuando volvió a pasar por la mejilla, Akabane lo esquivó para poder besarle los labios y hundir la lengua degustando el salado sabor.  
Se quedaron así, besándose y acariciándose, arrodillados en la cama, sin decir palabra hasta que el pelinegro pensó en voz alta, incapaz de poder frenar sus propias palabras que caprichosas surgieron de sus labios sin obedecer mandato de su cerebro:

—Sólo contigo soy cuidadoso —acarició los cortes ya viejos que tenía Kagami sobre el pecho.  
—Lo sé —sonrió el rubio tomando esa mano que, con algo de culpa, inspeccionaba esas cicatrices.  
Antes, todo era distinto; antes, Kyouji no era más que un amante, una víctima, un cuerpo más. Hoy en día para Kuroudo, era su cable a tierra, su placebo, sólo con su presencia sentía que todavía le quedaba algo de cordura.  
—Qué te parece, mi querido Kagami —pronunció Akabane inspirando una gran cantidad de aire—, si en vez de mirar, la próxima vez participas —lo pidió porque no supo si para esa "próxima vez" lograría contenerse del todo.  
—Suena muy tentadora tu propuesta —reconoció, recostándose en la cama para descansar el cuerpo. —Me extraña tu petición.  
—Es que... intuyo que Ban Midou no será una presa fácil.  
—El emperador relámpago tampoco lo fue y sin embargo...  
—Ese es otro tema. Ginji-kun en su interior realmente quería que eso pasara.

Era eso, o se auto-engañaba para no sentir remordimientos  
—¿Crees que con Midou las cosas no serán iguales?  
—¿Quién sabe? —El pelinegro, aún con el sombrero puesto, se puso de pie dejando toda la desnudez a la vista—Es cuestión de averiguarlo.  
Se acomodó apenas la única prenda que llevaba puesta y con calma recogió las otras, se vistió con la misma parsimonia con la que se desnudó y se dispuso a preparar un nuevo escenario para el telépata.  
Ginji todavía seguía dormitando, al borde de la inconsciencia, en el suelo de aquella bodega abandonada, y su entrañable amigo no tardaría en aparecer preocupado por él.

 

Fin


End file.
